Keeping pace with the progress in the semiconductor integrated circuit technology, IC cards incorporating semiconductor IC chips are gaining popularity for billing, accounting, booking and various other practical purposes. Information-carrying devices of this type are particularly for their far larger data storage capacities advantageous over magnetic-stripe cards and are expected to find application in widespread business and consumer trades. The data which are stored or can be stored on such a known IC card include only those which represent alphanumerical or otherwise descriptive and/or graphic information.
The present invention contemplates provision of a dual-function information carrying sheet device incorporating, in addition to an IC chip as the digital data storage medium, a visual information record medium on which visual information such as a picture or a graphic or alphanumerical pattern is printed, photographed, handwritten or otherwise recorded.